De vanille et de rose
by Black Angelis
Summary: Post AF2 - Tina se sent seule sans Queenie et regrette son absence.


Bonjour !

Voilà un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le film. Il est centré sur la relation entre Tina et Queenie avec un peu de Norbert/Tina. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **De vanille et de rose**

oOo

« Tina, vous vous faîtes du mal pour rien... »

Norbert pose la main sur son front et écarte les cheveux qui lui masquent le visage. Tina l'ignore et serre plus fort l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.

« Tina... »

Mais elle n'écoute déjà plus, alors il comprend, retire sa main. La porte se referme et elle reste dans l'obscurité, à serrer l'oreiller de Queenie contre elle.

Son parfum de vanille et de rose est encore perceptible, et Tina sourit à travers ses larmes.

.

Tina avait dix ans quand Papa et Maman sont morts. Elle se revoit encore dans ce couloir d'hôpital sombre, face à ce Médicomage qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans la chambre.

 _Il va falloir être forte, Porpentina._

Elle n'a pas compris tout de suite. Elle est forte, c'est Papa qui lui a dit. Il a dit qu'elle sera une grande sorcière, plus tard, mais pas tout de suite, non, pour l'instant elle est encore sa petite fille adorée, sa petite Tina.

Alors on l'a finalement autorisée à entrer, à voir ces deux corps verts, ces deux corps morts, et elle a pleuré, gesticulé, crié, Papa, Maman, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, je veux rentrer à la maison.

On a essayé de la retenir mais elle est partie en courant, loin, très loin de cette vision de mort. Queenie l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Et son cœur s'est serré devant les yeux verts plein d'espoir, verts comme leurs parents qui ne reviendraient plus jamais.

 _Tina, quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?_

Elle l'a plaquée contre elle dans une étreinte féroce.

 _Il va falloir être forte, Queenie._

Sa petite sœur. Elle la protégerait toujours.

.

Norbert l'observe, lui prépare son thé, lui rappelle qu'elle doit s'alimenter, menace de la nourrir de force avec les pâtisseries de Jacob.

« Tina, je vous en prie... ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Elle ne le croit pas. Elle ne le croit jamais.

Déjà six mois.

Elle est restée à Paris quelques temps, au début. Peut-être que Queenie va changer d'avis, oui, c'est ça, elle va revenir, répétait-elle à Norbert.

Mais Queenie n'est pas revenue, alors elle l'a laissé l'emmener chez lui, à Londres. Jacob a suivi, Yusuf est resté en France, Thésée était dans les parages.

Elle a apprécié ces mois où Norbert ne la laissait pas s'approcher d'un journal, où tout ce dont elle avait à se soucier était les bêtises des bébés Niffleurs.

Mais c'était encore trop près, ici, trop près de l'endroit où Queenie est partie, alors elle a dit un matin : je veux rentrer à New-York. Et Norbert a acquiescé, doucement.

Elle va revenir, elle lui a dit encore une fois. Elle va revenir.

Queenie revient toujours.

.

Queenie est déjà partie, une fois. Tina avait juste onze ans et venait de recevoir sa lettre d'Ilvermorny.

Elle s'est approchée du lit de sa sœur. Queenie, je vais bientôt partir, je vais à l'école.

Les yeux verts se sont remplis de larmes. Non, non, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas ici, s'il-te-plaît, Tina, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Queenie n'aimait pas l'orphelinat, Tina le savait. Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Un jour, je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, elle lui a promis.

Queenie a repoussé son étreinte et est partie en courant.

 _Je ne reviendrai jamais !_

Tina lui a couru après mais l'a perdue de vue. Elle l'a cherchée des heures entières, dans tout l'orphelinat, comme pendant leurs parties de cache-cache. Elle ne l'a pas trouvée et une angoisse sourde lui a comprimé la poitrine, comme quand Papa et Maman sont morts, pendant l'enterrement, quand elle lui a murmuré à l'oreille : maintenant, c'est juste toi et moi.

Tina est retournée s'asseoir sur le lit de Queenie, a serré son oreiller contre elle, et a pleuré.

Mais Queenie est revenue.

 _Je suis là, Teenie. Je suis désolée. Tu reviendras, hein ? Moi, je reviendrai toujours auprès de toi._

Tina a souri.

Mais oui, Queenie. On se retrouvera toujours.

.

Elle est partie, Queenie, ils lui répètent. Elle est partie, ta sœur. Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas.

Tina veut leur hurler de se taire, ils ne comprennent rien, ne comprendront jamais. Elle et Queenie, c'est pour toujours.

Elle ne sent plus son odeur dans sa chambre, maintenant. Elle est désespérée jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un flacon de son parfum préféré. Elle sourit et s'en asperge abondamment. L'odeur de vanille et de rose la réconforte.

Jacob se fige quand elle passe près de lui.

« Vous en voulez ? »

Il saisit le flacon comme un trésor. Tina ferme les yeux. C'est un jour ordinaire, elle vient de rentrer du travail, le parfum familier et une odeur de cuisine l'accueillent.

 _Oh, Tina ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'ai fait du strudel._

« Tina ? »

Nobert la tire de sa rêverie. Le rêve s'estompe. L'odeur du strudel disparaît. Le visage de Queenie s'efface. Tina respire à plein poumons son parfum, mais ce n'est pas assez. Ça ne sera jamais assez, mais peu importe, non ? Queenie va bientôt rentrer.

Nobert pose une main sur sa joue. Elle est chaude. Tina la recouvre de la sienne.

« Je suis là. »

« Je sais. Je sais... »

Bientôt, Queenie aussi sera là.

.

Tina repense au jour où Queenie l'a enfin rejointe à Ilvermorny. Elle la revoit, tremblante, dans son nouvel uniforme, devant les quatre statues, attendant la sentence.

Alors, le Puckwoodgenie a levé sa flèche, et Tina a applaudi. Ses camarades d'Oiseau-tonnerre ont murmuré autour d'elle. Ils ont dit que la meilleure Maison, c'est la leur, que les aventuriers, les explorateurs y passent, que Womatou, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus, parce que ce sont des guerriers, et que les Serpent cornu sont les meilleurs à l'école, mais Tina s'en moquait. Les Puckwoodgenie étaient gentils, ils avaient bon cœur, un grand cœur de guérisseurs.

Queenie est venue la trouver un peu plus tard.

 _Tu n'es pas fâchée, Teenie ?_

Elle lui a souri.

 _Je ne serai jamais fâchée, ma Queenie. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là._

Oui, les Puckwoodgenie étaient altruistes et bienveillants, elle savait que Queenie se plairait, là-bas, que c'était elle qui avait le plus grand cœur.

Elle était fière, si fière...

.

Elle en rit presque, maintenant.

Son grand cœur, c'est ce qui l'a perdue. Son grand cœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

Cette nuit là, Tina rêve de son retour. Quand elle se lève, elle la trouve dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 _Oh, Teenie. Tu m'as tellement manqué._

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, et quand elle se réveille, à l'aube, elle se sent plus seule que jamais.

« Ça vous arrive, de rêver d'elle ? » demande t-elle à Jacob.

« Toutes les nuits. Si seulement j'avais pu la retenir... »

Tina grimace. Elle s'en rappelle, de ce cercle de flammes, et sa sœur qui hurle en le traversant alors que Tina hurle son nom.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle, » confie Jacob.

Elle acquiesce tristement. Elle l'a pensé, aussi, un peu, au début.

Mais elle s'en fiche, maintenant. Folle ou pas, elle veut que Queenie revienne.

.

 _Tina, je pense que je deviens folle._

Tina était en cinquième année quand Queenie est venue la trouver au beau milieu de la nuit, dans son dortoir.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, ensommeillée, mais enfin, comment es-tu entrée sans le mot de passe.

 _J'entends tout, Tina, j'entends tout._

Alors Queenie lui a expliqué qu'elle entendait les pensées des gens. C'est comme ça depuis quelques années, lui avoue t-elle, mais ce n'était pas tout le temps et là, tout explose dans sa tête, ça fait un boucan insupportable, s'il-te-plaît Tina, tu pourrais faire partir le bruit ?

Le mot a fusé dans son esprit.

Legilimens.

Queenie s'est crispée près d'elle.

 _Mais je ne veux pas être legilimens. Je ne veux pas tout entendre._

Sa gorge s'est nouée. Je n'ai pas de solution, mais je te jure, Queenie, je trouverai. Je t'aiderai à ne plus entendre.

 _Merci, Tina... heureusement que tu es là._

Je serai toujours là pour toi, Queenie.

.

Elle y repense avec amertume, maintenant. Elle n'a jamais trouvé de solution, et elle entend tous les reproches qu'elle lui a fait, Queenie, ne lis pas dans mes pensées, Queenie, tu pourrais arrêter, Queenie, s'il-te-plaît.

C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'elle est partie, aussi, parce que _lui_ ne lui fait pas de reproches, parce que _lui_ trouve son don merveilleux.

Norbert l'a convaincue de faire une promenade, ce matin.

« Ça fait un an, » ose t-il avancer.

Il craint sa réaction, et Tina se sent presque blessée, puis elle se rappelle ses crises de larmes, ses mots accusateurs, ses regards meurtriers toutes les fois où il a glissé que Queenie ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

« C'est vrai... »

Ils s'arrêtent quelques minutes sur un banc. Elle pose la tête sur l'épaule de Nobert et entrelace ses doigts aux siens.

« Elle me manque, » lâche t-elle.

Alors il la traîne jusqu'à la boulangerie de Jacob qui la fait sourire avec ses petits pains en forme de Botruc et de Niffleur.

Norbert l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je suis là, Tina. »

.

Lorsque Tina est sortie diplômée d'Ilvermorny, elle a quitté l'orphelinat, sa valise dans une main, la main de Queenie dans l'autre.

 _On s'en va, Queenie._ _Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu verras._

Elle l'a emmenée dans leur nouvel appartement. C'était petit et aussi peu luxueux que possible, mais c'était chez elles. Chez elles.

Queenie a frappé des mains et a virevolté dans le salon avec la grâce d'une petite fée. Et elle riait, de son rire de clochettes.

 _Oh, Tina. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, voyons._

Elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et Tina a respiré le parfum de vanille et de rose, les larmes aux yeux. Queenie a entendu ses pensées, bien sûr.

 _Tu vas me faire pleurer !_

Et elle l'a rejointe dans ses larmes de joie.

 _Ensemble pour toujours._

.

Tina rêve encore de Queenie. Dans ses songes, elle voit des couleurs. Le doré de ses cheveux, le vert de ses yeux, le bleu de son uniforme à Ilvermorny – mais pas le bleu des flammes de Grindelwald, non. Jamais cette nuance de bleu.

Elle a la fâcheuse habitude d'éplucher le journal en détail quand elle pense que Norbert ne regarde pas. Ce matin là, comme toujours, Queenie n'est mentionnée nulle part.

 _Où es-tu, Queenie ? En train de chanter et de danser, accrochée à son bras ? D'effectuer son sale boulot ? De tuer des Non-Maj' ? Es-tu en train de te vider de ton sang dans la boue d'un fossé ? Es-tu déjà morte ? Que reste t-il de toi ? Un tas de cendres dispersé par le vent ? Un esprit détraqué par la magie noire ? Que reste t-il de ma sœur ?_

Norbert s'approche et lui arrache le journal des mains. Pas besoin d'être legilimens pour savoir ce qu'il pense.

 _Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Elle ne serait pas fière, ta sœur, de te voir pleurer._

Alors Tina ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle peut presque entendre Queenie applaudir.

 _Eh bien, il était temps ! Je suis tellement heureuse, Tina._

.

Tina frissonne quand elle repense aux horreurs qu'elles se sont jetées au visage avant son départ pour Paris, à ces mots qui ont tailladé, tranché, lacéré comme des poignards.

 _Je sais que tu l'aimes, Queenie, mais c'est trop dangereux. Il faut que tu cesses de le voir._

La colère s'est glissée dans les yeux verts, a déformé le si beau visage, a taché de boue et de sang ce qui les liait depuis toutes ces années – et c'était fort, pourtant.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tina ? Je l'aime. Je veux ce que tout le monde a._

Tina est partie en claquant la porte. Elle n'a pas revu Queenie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans ce maudit cercle de flammes.

Maintenant, Tina regarde Norbert et pense : oh, pardon, ma Queenie. J'ai été idiote. Je comprends maintenant.

Elle revoit Queenie et Jacob sous la pluie, Queenie qui quitte l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds au milieu de la nuit pour aller le rejoindre, Jacob qui l'attend chaque matin devant sa boulangerie, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Tu es une idiote, Porpentina. Tu as tout gâché. Tu as tout gâché, et maintenant, Queenie est partie._

 _Elle ne reviendra pas, ta sœur. Tu as échoué. Elle ne reviendra pas. Attendre ne sert à rien. Elle ne reviendra jamais._

Tina va se planter devant Nobert, et déclare, simplement : « Marions-nous. »

Son regard s'éclaire, étonné, puis compréhensif. Il acquiesce doucement.

« Très bien. »

.

Leur mariage est simple et rapidement expédié, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Seuls Thésée et Jacob sont présents – même si elle aurait juré avoir aperçu la silhouette fugace d'Albus Dumbledore.

Jacob et Thésée ont laissé une chaise vide entre eux. La gorge de Tina se noue alors qu'elle contemple son alliance.

Tina ne veut pas de fête, et Norbert non plus. C'est Queenie qui aime les fêtes, Queenie qui sait danser comme personne, Queenie qui aurait dû chanter pour eux.

Elle l'a attendue un an, puis deux, trois, quatre, et cinq. Une part d'elle l'attendra toujours, songe t-elle en sentant le parfum de vanille et de rose qui émane de sa peau.

L'autre est guidée vers l'avant par la main de Norbert.

« Tu ne nous en veux pas ? » glisse t-elle à Jacob. « De nous êtres mariés. »

C'était le rêve de Queenie, ça. Se marier. Tina s'en fichait, elle n'avait jamais été romantique, alors que sa sœur dévorait des romans à l'eau de rose en soupirant.

Pourtant, c'est elle qui s'est mariée, alors que Queenie n'en a pas eu le droit, et ne le fera sans doute jamais.

Jacob sourit et en guise de réponse, l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Soyez heureux, » lui murmure t-il alors même que les larmes emplissent ses yeux.

Alors plus tard, Tina chuchote à Norbert : « Elle voudrait que je sois heureuse. Je le sais. »

Et Norbert répond : « Soyons heureux, alors. »

.

Leur mariage est heureux, comme elle se l'était promis. Ils sont heureux, malgré la guerre, malgré la menace qui pèse sur eux, malgré Grindelwald qui est partout.

Malgré Queenie qui est toujours absente.

Tina est seule, cette nuit là – Dumbledore a envoyé Norbert et Thésée effectuer un travail pour lui.

Elle rêve de Queenie qui tournoie dans une robe rose en riant aux éclats tout en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Alors que Tina s'approche, le décor disparaît.

Tina a l'impression de flotter dans l'obscurité. Une porte claque. Un pas aérien foule le sol - il est familier, bien trop familier. Qu'est donc cette présence qu'elle sent autour d'elle ? Elle est comme aveugle, mais elle voit des couleurs. Doré. Vert. Bleu.

Tina inspire.

Vanille et rose.

Elle n'ose pas y croire.

Des cheveux bouclés lui chatouillent la joue.

« C'est moi, Tina. Je suis revenue. »

 _Oh, c'est toi, bien sûr que c'est toi. Je t'ai attendue toutes ces années._

« Queenie. »

Alors, Tina ouvre les yeux et sourit.

* * *

La fin est volontairement ambiguë. Rêve de Tina ou réel retour de Queenie ? Je n'ai moi-même pas de réponse, choisissez celle qui vous convient le mieux, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
